The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy vehicles, and more particularly, an inertia wheel driven, self-righting toy vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy vehicles have been a constant source of amusement for children. Such toy vehicles are usually configured to depict actual vehicles, such as sedans, trucks, racing vehicles and off-road vehicle. The amusement associated with such vehicles may be ehanced by providing some additional element of action. Some such toy vehicles have been provided with motive means, from spring wound motors, to electrical motors, and inertia wheel driven propulsion motors.
One such vehicle is shown an described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,891, entitled "Toy Vehicle", which issued on Dec. 28, 1980 to Lovington. The vehicle is constructed to collapse the chassis and release the front wheel assembly on impact of the front bumper mechanism with an object.
Another such vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,094, entitled "Impact Operated Toy", which issued to Gutmann, on May 20, 1952. On impact with an object by the front bumper mechanism, the normally latched vehicle chassis and body parts hinge to different positions to simulate a wrecked vehicle.
A flywheel propulsion unit for a toy vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,216, issued May 4, 1954 to Hein, entitled "Flywheel Propelled Toy Vehicle."
Another motive means for a toy vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,744, issued to Hiltpold et al on May 22, 1973 for "Power Module for Driving Vehicle-Propelling Element, Including Stationary Axle Means Mounting Said Element." The power module includes an electrical motor and a rechargeable battery.
An elastic band powered vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,746, issued on Nov. 6, 1973 to Prodger et al, such patent being entitled "Rubber Band Drive for Toy Vehicle", the vehicle having a rearwardly extending actuating member which may be frictionally engaged upon a surface for rotating the same to store energy in the rubber band.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,958, issued June 18, 1974 to Winston, for a "Wheel Drive Toy", and shows a toy vehicle with an inertia wheel used as the drive wheel with a second wheel member coupled to the first through a gear train, the second wheel protruding from the top of the vehicle for engagement with a surface for enabling rotation of the inertia wheel to a higher speed through the gear train, whereupon the vehicle is placed right side up on a surface for movement.
Another type of action for a toy vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,898, entitled "Spoiler-Jack for Vehicle Toy", issued to Ferguson on Oct. 28, 1975. In this patent there is shown a toy vehicle with a spoiler, which is pivotable between first and second positions, the first being above the vehicle to simulate a spoiler, and the second being below the vehicle to act as a vehicle jack for elevating the rear of the vehicle.
A "Toy Motorcycle" with a flywheel motor means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,011, issued to Cook on May 6, 1980. Another motorcycle toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,841, entitled "Two-Wheel Toy Vehicle with Inertia Flywheel", which issued to Asano on Jan. 12, 1982. In this vehicle, the rear thereof is provided with means configured on the rear fender engageable with a surface for enabling propulsion on the rear wheel with the front wheel off the surface, thus providing a simulated "wheelie" action.
A stunt type toy vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,908, entitled "Miniature Vehicle Action Toy", which issued to Nomura on Aug. 30, 1983. The vehicle is in the form of a car with an inertia powered motor, the exterior of the vehicle being provided with a rotating element with a central pin member, driven by the motor. The vehicle may be positioned on the pin and rotated like a top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,967, issued to Jones et al on Apr. 24, 1984, and is entitled "Flywheel Driven Toy Car". This vehicle includes a flywheel which serves as a drive wheel. A pad is provided at the rear of the vehicle for enabling tilting of the vehicle to lift the flywheel from engagement with a surface with the rear wheels of the vehicle in contact with the surface. Movement of the vehicle in the tilted position rotates the rear wheels which rotate the flywheel for storage of energy therein, after which pressure is removed form the rear to lower the vehicle for propulsion on a surface.
A somersaulting toy vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,124, entitled "Running Toy", which issued to Ogawa on Dec. 25, 1984. In this vehicle, a pivotable spring biased plate member is coupled beneath the vehicle, and is normally latched against the force of its bias out of engagement with the surface on which the vehicle operates. In response to the motion of part of the motor assembly, the member is actuated to somersault the vehicle, whereupon the vehicle lands in its original orientation, and continues its movement along the surface.
Another toy vehicle with a device for restoring a tipped vehicle to its wheels is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 60-92588, which shows and describes a mechanism for restoring the attitude of a tipped car body, and consists of an attitude restoring supporting member extending from one side of the car body, which member serves to make contact with the floor when the running car falls on its side, thereby keeping the underside driving wheel in contact with the floor so as to allow the car to recover its horizontal attitude by itself.
However, with this prior art toy automobile, the attitude restoration possibility is limited only the tipping of the vehicle to the one side with the restoring member. In addition, since the extra supporting member lacks any resemblance to an actual vehicle component or attachment, the toy vehicle lacks the simulation of the characteristics and appearance of an actual vehicle, thus detracting from the play value.
The toy vehicles of the above patents are representative of the state of the art of toy vehicles with propulsion or action assemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy vehicle with an inertia wheel drive with provision for self righting the vehicle.